Feeling Beachy?
by CielDeMinuit
Summary: Gilbert thinks it's an awesome idea to spend the day at the beach with Roderich. Obviously, he doesn't realize the extent of Roderich's fear of certain things they're due to encounter. PrusAus.
1. Chapter 1

Ignore the terrible title-pun.

Disclaimer: I own only this story itself, the characters are copyrighted to Hidekaz Himaruya.

(Roderich's POV. Human names used.)

* * *

Today was a rather nice day. It was warm but comfortably so, there was a gentle breeze now and then, and best of all: Gilbert hasn't come over _all day_.

Really, it was just past noon, and I haven't so much as suspected his presence. It was delightful.

Feeling quite cheerful, I strolled over to my beloved music room for my daily hour or so of musical indulgement. Today, I felt playing Traumerei by Robert Schumann. Light and upbeat, yet soft and dreamy.

Wait - dreamy? That's it, that's why I haven't seen Gilbert all day.

This was a _dream_.

Yes, a dream. I'm dreaming. Blissfully dreaming. I'm actually laying in my bed, still in my nightwear, tucked under the warm sheets with the moonlight there to watch me.

I halted playing, only for a few seconds. Closing my eyes, I briskly pinched my arm.

Gah, that hurt.

My eyes opened, and I was still sitting on my piano bench with that solid ebony masterpiece before me.

_I guess I'm not dreaming_, I thought with a soft chuckle.

Right when I had my hands set to continue playing, I heard wood sliding against wood behind me, followed by a soft 'thud'.

My mouth twitched. _That better be some idiot robber, and not that frosty-haired-_

"Oh, don't mind me, Roddy. Keep playing~"

My muscles tensed. _Verdammt._

"You know Gilbert," I start, not bothering to turn around. "I was having such a lovely day-"

"That could only be made better since I came in and graced you with my awesomeness, I know."

_That pig-headed little-_

"Hmm...what the hell did I come over here for again...?"

I sighed and chose to ignore him. As much as my housemaids would hate to clean up _another_ one of his messes, it's better than paying him any attention. That's what he wants.

As I began to play again, letting my mind slowly wander into melodious seduction, he starts up again.

"Hey, don't go off playing like that! I was talking to you!"

No, you weren't. You were lost in thought. "Didn't you tell me not to mind you and keep playing?"

"A-ah...well..."

Yes, go think up some ridiculous excuse while I continue in my bliss...

"I-it's rude to..not listen...when people talk to you! Yeah!"

"Since when do _you_ care about manners?"

"I was talking about you! Your manners!"

"Practice what you preach!"

I could hear the scowl on his face as he continued ranting on about god knows what.

Feeling a migraine preparing it's attack, I stopped playing and stood up.

"And then sometimes you- R-Roddy?"

I exited the room in search of that bottle of aspirin I had somewhere. Though there is the possibility I used it all up, I tried to focus on the positives, if any, from this situation.

As I stormed about my house, pretending I knew where I was going, I could hear his heavy boots thundering away behind me. Why must he always follow me?

After feeling like I searched every possible place that damn bottle could be, I was on the brink of giving up.

"...whatcha looking for...? Roddy?"

Go away, I'm looking for some kind of annoying-Prussian repellent.

"Headache?"

...how the hell does he know? Seriously.

"I...yes. I have a really bad headache. And it's all your fa-"

"I got a solution. One that _doesn't_ require drugs."

"I'm not going out to get 'wasted' with you."

He laughs. "Well, unless you want to..." I just stared at him. "No, no, I was kidding. Anyways, do you want to hear it or not?"

I considered this. Would he, the creator of all headaches, migraines, and any other bodily pain, know of a cure? "I suppose _hearing_ your idea won't hurt." Much.

"Well, I was thinking we could go take a trip to the beach. Just the two of us."

My body froze up, worse than it had when he showed up earlier.

"Th-The...beach?"

He pulled a stupid cocky smile. "Yeah, you know...sand, ocean, stuff like that?"

"I know what a beach is!" Oh yes, I knew fully well.

"Just checking."

Does Gilbert _know_ why I don't like the beach? Oh, I get it now. This is another one of his sick forms of torture for me. That's why he's here.

I quickly turned down his _helpful_ offer.

"Why not? I thought it'd be nice. We could get to know each other better, have some fun while we're at it..."

Can't we do something like that at another location? One that doesn't involve the dreadful sea? I expressed this point to him.

"Well, we could. But that's boring! Plus, Roddy, aren't you just _dying_ to see my sexy half-naked body?"

That self-righteous idiot. "No, no I'm not."

"You totally are. I can see it in your eyes."

He stepped towards me with a smug grin, and I quickly backed away. "D-Do you _know_ what kind of..._beasts_...dwell in that god-forsaken place?"

"What...your eyes?"

I glared at him as threateningly as I could manage. "No! The beach!"

"Aww~ Roddy's scared~ Don't worry, my princess, your awesome knight is here to protect you."

"...you're creepy. And I'm not a princess!"

He continued smiling. Just smiling. It was unbelievably annoying. "Alright, agree to go to the beach with me, and I _promise_ you won't get attacked by crabs or starfish or whatever the fuck you're terrified of."

Hmm, tempting. "But who'll protect me from you? I don't suppose you will..."

"I hold no guarantees."

Asshole. This is just like him to do that.

"...fine. If I can survive multiple battles against you, I guess one trip to the beach won't hurt."

"Awesome! Go get ready! I already got my swimsuit on under my clothes!"

* * *

And that's it for chapter 1. So far I only have this set for two chapters, but it can change at any time.

This is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate any feedback! Thanks in advance~!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, you guys are making me blush~

Thanks for all the feedback!

* * *

I was hoping to get out of this by saying that I had no swimwear, but that was rather difficult with Gilbert breathing over my shoulder while I rummaged my dresser. On top of that, I so happened to find a pair of trunks stashed at the back of a drawer that I hoped to never use.

"Aww, I thought you'd have a speedo or something."

I'll ignore that comment.

After collecting a few more necessities for the beach, I found myself standing on my front porch locking the door with a light duffel bag slung over my shoulder, still wondering how this came to be.

"Wait, Gilbert, how are we supposed to get to the beach? Austria doesn't have any shorelines."

"Oh, Feli-chan's letting me borrow his car for the trip."

I looked out at the driveway, and sure enough, there was a red Ferrari parked there with Feliciano's "PASTA" license plate on it.

"By 'borrow', do you mean 'take his keys while Ludwig distracts him'?"

"I left him a note!"

With a heavy sigh, I climbed into the passenger seat and Gilbert got into the driver's seat. Should I really trust him as the driver? I'd probably get us lost, but his driving could be worse...

Surprisingly, he's not that bad. He drives too fast for my comfort, but it's nowhere near as mentally-scarring as Feliciano's driving.

We drove south to some part of northeastern-Italy, the whole time he was either boasting of his supremacy at whatever or blasting deadly German heavy metal. I kept telling myself that it could be worse, it could be much worse.

"Alriiiight, we're here. How's this area?"

I looked around, not even realizing that we've stopped.

Clean white sand, gentle cyan waves, soft clouds lightly dotting the skies...it looked like something out of a travel brochure. How could a hooligan like Gilbert find such a serene place as this?

"It's...beautiful."

"Well of course it is, _I'm_ the one who drove here. If it was anyone else, we'd probably end up at some crowded dirt-hole with trash everywhere or something."

I really hope he didn't aim that personally at me.

I just set a towel down anywhere, there was plenty of room. "Well, now what?"

"Psh, we go swimming. Why else would someone go to the beach?"

I told him how I've never bothered learning to swim, not only because of my fears, but because I didn't see when I'd ever need it.

"Woah, Roddy, never _need_ it? Haven't you ever watched those American spy-movies? Those guys are always jumping out of planes and landing in a river or something."

"I guess I didn't plan on growing up to be a spy."

"Obviously."

Gilbert stared out at the ocean for a few moments, then just started pulling his shirt off.

"Ah...what are you doing?" I felt an uncomfortable heat rising to my cheeks.

"Dunno about _you_, but I'm going swimming. Besides, I think the last time the world got to bask in my sexy glow was...heh, this morning. And that was too long ago."

He tossed his shirt on the towel, then started unlacing his combat boots. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes away from his toned body doing such an innocent act.

He set his boots beside the towel along with his socks then began unfastening his belt. My heart skipped a beat, then pounded against my chest like it wanted to escape and watch him as well.

I don't really want to ask why Gilbert is so quick at getting undressed, because he was stripped down to trunks printed with his flag within seconds. _Very short seconds._

I watched his pants drop on the towel, then slowly my vision panned up to his face. He was smirking.

"Enjoying the view, Roddy? Judging by your face right now, I think I should start charging to let people watch me take my clothes off."

I quickly turned away. "Sh-shut up. Go put some sunscreen on or something."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because then he knelt down and cupped my chin with one hand, pulling me to face him, while a mischievous grin lay on his face the entire time.

"Why don't you help me?" No, no no! "You know you just want to _touch me_."

I kept my gaze down, knowing that I'd lose it if I dared look into his rich crimson eyes. "If-if you're so awesome and whatnot, can't you just do it yourself?" I noticed my voice was shaking and slightly higher-pitched than it should be.

"Alright, then, you can just sit right here and _watch_ the awesome me do it."

I think I just committed a crime.

Gilbert sat down on the towel and dug through the bag for a few moments before pulling out a bottle with a smiling cartoon sun printed on it. I glared at the smile. _You know what your contents are about to do to me, don't you?_

He flipped the cap open and poured out some of the thick white liquid. Passing a quick glance at me, he grinned and handed the bottle to me as an offering. I shook my head and scooted away. Gilbert shrugged, and set the bottle down while his other hand started to rub the lotion on his chest.

I watched as his hand slowly spread the cream across his skin, his eyes on me the whole time. Across his collarbones, pectoral muscles, shoulders...he started using both of his hands to do it too. Gilbert ran out of the sunscreen, so he poured more and started on his stomach.

Why is it so hot? Hmm, it's summer. That's why my body's so warm right now. Yes.

He was working on his arms now, and my breathing slowed. I watched his hand travel down his biceps, along his forearm, and back up again. He did the same for his other arm.

Getting more lotion, the Prussian began massaging the lotion into his thighs. He used both hands to rub the lower part of his left leg before switching to the right. I have yet to figure out how staring at a man put on sunscreen is making my heart race like this.

"Hey Roddy..."

I couldn't tell if his rough voice brought me out of my trance or pushed me into it further.

"Ah...what?" Don't you _dare_ make a sexual comment, Gilbert.

"Can you do my back?"

"C-can't you?"

"Probably. But I kind of pity how helpless you look right now."

"I'm not helpless!"

"Come on, just do it."

I glared at his slouching form for a few moments. If I say no, he'll keep teasing me. If I say yes...what would happen if I said yes?

I picked up the bottle with that evil sun still grinning like an idiot. Pouring some sunscreen out, I cautiously sat behind him and set the bottle down.

He smirked at me, then turned to face forward. Good, I don't want him to see my face when I do this.

I rubbed my hands together, then placed both on his shoulder blades. Pausing for a second, I moved my hands in small circles then brought them up to where his shoulders met his neck, my fingers pressing into his skin.

"Oh Roddy, that feels _so good_..." He groaned.

I twitched. "Stop it."

"No really, it's like a massage. You should do this for me more often."

I furrowed my brows as my hands traveled down his back. I stopped, pulled away, then traced one finger down his spine. Gilbert's back instantly straightened and he made an amusing sound of discomfort.

"Ah! That felt weird! Why the hell did you do that?"

"A bit of payback." I said, then poured more sunscreen into my hand.

He grunted, and I continued covering his lower back and sides with the thick cream.

"There, all done." I say, though it was mostly self-assurance for myself.

He sighed. "Want me to do you?"

I contemplated that for a moment. Hmm, since I stay indoors most of the time, I'll probably burn easily. "I suppose."

I began unbuttoning my shirt while he flashed a grin and positioned himself in front of me.

"...what?" I shifted nervously.

"You got to watch the awesome me undress, now it's my turn~"

I wasn't going to admit that he had a point.

Peeling my shirt off and kicking away my shoes at the same time, I started unfastening my slacks while he sat there beaming like a kindergartner during Story Time.

As I folded my pants and set them aside, I realized that I wasn't wearing trunks under my clothes like he had, only undergarments.

"T-turn away. I'm not doing this part while you observe." At least I'm blushing from embarrassment this time...

He glared at me. "I'm a guy too. It's nothing I haven't seen."

Why does he _want _to-

I grabbed my swimsuit and walked to the car. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You're such a buzzkill, Roddy!"

As I was changing, I kept a steady eye on him, lest he decides to peek into the window. I didn't get to watch _him_ change into his swimwear, so there's no way he gets to see me.

Wait- _what?_

I cast the thought away; it's better left ignored.

I came out of the vehicle around a minute later and returned to the towel, where he was pouting in my general direction. Stacking all my clothes together in one pile with my shoes beside it, I turned to him.

"Are we going to do this or not?"

His pout faded into a grin. "_Gott_ Roddy, you make it sound so dirty."

"You-! You know what I meant!"

"Ja, ja." Gilbert picked up the sunscreen bottle, letting some gush into his palm.

After he placed the container down, I picked it up and poured some for myself. Like hell I'm letting him do everything.

As I set it down, I noticed he was just blankly staring at me.

"...now what is it?"

"I'm trying to figure out where to start." He mumbled something else under his breath, but I didn't want to know what.

"How about my back?"

He smirked devilishly, then got behind me. I decided to spread some on my arms first, and I was expecting to feel his hands on my back, but instead I felt them on my chest.

Instantly, my cheeks flushed again. "Wh-what do you th-think you're doing?"

He let out a deep chuckle, one hand rubbed my stomach and the other my chest. "Helping."

I finished my arms and got more lotion for my legs. "I t-told you to do my b-back!"

"I will. But this is so much funner. You're so cute when you're flustered, Roddy~"

Normally I would tell him that 'funner' isn't a word, but my mind was racing too fast to take action.

I tried to concentrate on giving my thighs an even coat of sunscreen, but then Gilbert moved his hands up, fingers tweaking my nipples.

"Ah! St-stop that!"

He laughed against my ear, and I wanted to slap him. His hands slid down to rub up and down my sides, before resting them on my hips.

"Just...do my back and get this over with."

"Yes, meine Prinzessin~"

"I told you! I'm not a princess!"

He laughed again, and I was getting thoroughly annoyed.

I poured a bit more sunscreen and worked on my neck and collarbones, the parts he didn't really seem to focus on.

I flinched when I felt Gilbert's warm, calloused hands moving along my back. He had a point earlier, it did feel quite good. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his movement.

"Mmm...you like that, don't you Roddy?"

"Shut up."

When he finished, he hugged my waist and kissed my cheek. "We should go to the beach a lot more."

I didn't comment, just sighed. "Go swimming like you've been wanting to. I'll be over here."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. I can think about that symphony I've been meaning to start composing-"

"Always with the music! As awesome as it is when you play, you can focus on other shit too!"

My eye twitched with annoyance. "Go swimming."

"Why don't you come with me~?" His voice had this odd beckoning tone. Still, I resisted.

"You know why."

"Come onnnn, you know Sir Awesome Knight Gilbert is here to protect you~"

"...fine. But if I get attacked my anything, including you, I'm coming right back over here."

He scoffed. "You're such a pansy. But whatever, come on!"

* * *

Let's just end chapter 2 here.

I swear, I can turn (technically) 30-45 minutes of action into something this long.

I'm sorry if you were expecting more to happen in this chapter, but I keep getting distracted~!

I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Hopefully by tomorrow evening~

Review please! It encourages me so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, you guys are so awesome~!

I'm hoping to fit more into this chapter, but oh well.

* * *

I took off my glasses and set them down, then applied a bit of sunscreen to my nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Hey, I need some of that too! Don't want my awesome face getting all red and flaky, do you?"

I glanced up at him, then put a dab of cream on the tip of his nose. "There."

Gilbert crossed his eyes as he glared at the dot. It was actually...kind of _cute_...in a way. Then he grabbed the bottle from me and covered the rest of his face. Part of me wished he'd keep the little dot, not because I wanted him to burn, but because it looked so silly.

He threw the bottle down. "Anyways, let's go!"

Before I can really comprehend that I'm even supposed to stand up, he grabs my wrist and drags me out to the water's edge. As soon as the ocean brushes over my ankles, my heart pounds again, and not in the same way as it was earlier.

"Gilbert...Gilbert, I don't really want to do this now..." The goopy sand squishing between my toes felt absolutely _disgusting_...

"Come on Roddy, there's not even sharks out here!" Sharks aren't the only things I'm worried about...

The water was up to my hips now. I was getting really uncomfortable, while he looked perfectly cheerful.

"Ah...erm, Gilbert...can we not go out so far? You know I can't sw-" Something brushed against my leg, and I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I immediately clung to his arm out of some kind of reflex I wasn't aware of.

"Roddy, calm the fuck down. It was just seaweed."

"S-seaweed?"

"Yeah, as in these little plants that grow waaaaay out in-"

"I know what seaweed is."

"Just checking~"

He's enjoying this. I can tell. I glared at him, then realized I was still holding his arm and let go.

"There. Now I'm in the water. Now go swimming or something."

Gilbert scowled at me. "You're just going to stand here in the water and watch?"

"...yes. You never said I had to do anything." He should know my limits by now.

"No, Roddy. You're going to do _something_. You're always so stuffy and boring; come on, we're at the beach! Live a little!"

"People have different definitions of li-"

He suddenly grabbed by arm and pulled me against him.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" That annoying blush was coming back.

"We're going underwater."

Before I could react, he pinched my nose and inhaled sharply, then pulled both of us under the waves. By instinct, I did manage to shut my eyes.

He only kept me under for a few seconds, then let me back up.

I think if I concentrate hard enough, I can feel the salt crystals on my skin. It wasn't pleasant.

"Don't do that again."

"Aww~ Roddy's mad 'cause he got wet~!" The Prussian grinned and poked my cheek.

I huffed and turned back to where we left our things. Wait...I think something's moving over there. Not a person, something much smaller, but still visible.

I immediately started back towards the dry land, with Gilbert yelling at me not to leave.

"I'll be right back, idiot! Just hang on!"

As I got closer I could see it's shape better. Dingy red, with a prominent appendage. That better not be what I think it is...

It was on the towel now, scuttling towards my clothes. Don't you dare touch my things!

I hurried over, and unfortunately, I was right. It was a disgusting little crab.

As furious as I was towards it, fear took over. I saw it's gross little eyes turns towards me, and my face completely paled. I want to kill that stupid thing, but it's so creepy-looking...I can't go anywhere near it!

"Ah, Roddy, what the hell are you doing?"

Gilbert, that's it!

"Get rid of that thing. Now."

"Aww~ It's just a harmless little crab~" You make it sound like it's supposed to be adorable. I shuddered.

"Look at that claw. That..._thing_...is _not_ harmless."

He scoffed, then picked it up by the back of it's shell. "Come on Roddy, it doesn't mean any trouble..." He held it out towards me.

My eyes widened as I watched it's legs wriggling. "Get that away from me, now!"

He laughed and gently stroked the shell.

"Gilbert, I mean it!"

"But he just wants to say hiiiii~!" He grabbed the thing's arm and wiggled it to make it look like it was waving.

"I-If you don't throw that monster out in the sea _right now_, I'm leaving and you're staying here!"

"Gott Roddy, you really are scared of these things, aren't you?"

You mean to tell me you thought I just said that to make conversation?

"Fine, fine." He lazily walked out to the ocean's edge. "Bye, little Gilcrab. Roddy's PMSing right now."

Before I could snap at him, he tossed it out. I watched the dot get smaller and fall with a splash into the water.

"How's that? It won't hurt you now." He says, turning towards me with a victorious smile.

"Danke. I just really wish you wouldn't tease me with it like you did."

"Heh, sorry. I didn't know how scared you were of them." I can tell.

I didn't even notice when he moved, he just suddenly put his arms about me in an oddly-soothing embrace.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out, Roddy. Really."

With my cheeks warming, I was about to comment on how it was a rather sweet gesture, but then he let go and snagged my wrist again, dragging me out to the water.

"Come on, I'll teach you to swim or something!"

"No, Gilbert."

"But it's no fun if I'm alone..."

"Don't you always brag about how happy you are alone?"

He paused for a minute, then shrugged. "Fine. Go be a rock."

I watched as he charged out into the waves, then they swallowed him up. A few moments later, he popped out, brushing his pale-silver hair back with his fingers. "Are you sure? It's awesome~"

"Yes, I'm sure." As happy and playful as he looked out there, I doubt I'd be the same.

He went back under, and occasionally I'd see his arms or head come out of the water before plunging back in. Swimming looks so odd.

As I was dwelling in my thoughts, I realized something: I haven't seen the Prussian emerge in the last 30 seconds. What is he doing...?

Just as I was finishing this thought, he burst back up, this time a bit closer to the shore. "Hey~ Roddy! I found a starfish!" He was holding something pink in his outstretched hand.

"That's lovely, Gilbert. Now go put it back."

"Doncha want to see it? It feels funny!" He starts back over to me.

"No, no I don't. It's rude to mess with the natural wildlife, you know."

"I just picked it up! If it was hurt, it'd bite me or whatever starfish do."

I was about to correct him, but then he was standing over me. "Come on, look at it! I bet you've never seen a starfish before!"

I picked my head up, and a salmon-colored star with a coarse-looking texture was thrust in my face. I yelped and jumped back.

"Gilbert, I told you not to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Tease me with those things!"

"Wha...? This isn't a crab."

"It's not just crabs that frighten me! Now go put it back!"

His face dropped, then he looked curiously at the object in his hand. "Yeah, but...crabs can pinch you and shit. What the hell is a starfish going to do?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Go- no, don't bring it over here!"

"Roddy, it's a fish shaped like a star. Isn't that awesome?" He was waving it centimeters from my nose.

I think my heart stopped. "No! That's not awesome! Get it away from m-" He brushed the creature against my cheek. It was rough and bumpy. I could feel my eyes burning.

Briskly, I shoved him away from me, disgusting animal and all. I ran for the towel, it's safer than here.

"Roddy, hey!"

I sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. He knows how much those things terrify me, why does he keep doing this?

Gilbert sat down beside me. I felt him gently put his arm around my shoulders.

"You better not have that stupid starfish with you." My voice cracked.

"I don't, I put it back in the water...hey, are you crying?"

"Didn't you say that you felt bad about scaring me earlier, with the crab?" I don't care if I end up crying in front of him, hopefully it'll make him guilty about his actions.

"Yeah, but...gott, your fears don't make much sense. How's a starfish scary?"

"They look gross."

"No, they look cool." I shoved him away. "Ah, okay, I'm sorry. Nothing really scares _me_ that badly, so..." He pulls me into another embrace, resting his head against mine. "I was just trying to help you, you know, get over your fears."

"Way to go."

"Sorry, Roddy. I really mean it." It actually sounded like he was serious.

"If you mean it so much, promise me you won't do it again?" I brought my knees down and leaned into his shoulder.

"I promise." His hand was on my cheek, his thumb gently brushing against my skin as he pulled me onto his lap.

I sighed and closed my eyes. With his warm body and the waves rolling across the sand, this was actually really comforting.

Then his hand slides down to cup my jaw, and he tilts my head up. I felt his chapped lips press against mine, but it wasn't surprising, it just felt...right. I leaned into him as his mouth moved, and I could feel every bit of it.

Gilbert pulls away, while our foreheads were still together. "Do you want to go home? We've been here for a while..."

"Actually, I want to stay right here, just like this." And I softly kissed him again.

He smiles, then pulled away to peck my forehead. "Yeah but we can do this at your house too."

"I suppose."

We packed up and left, not really bothering to change; he just put towels over the seats so we wouldn't get them wet.

The entire ride home, I was just leaning on his shoulder while he had one arm around me. Neither of us spoke, it was more of an innocent physical conversation.

When we pulled up to my home, it was already nightfall.

I went up to my bedroom, and he followed closely behind. I took a quick shower, mostly to wash all of the filthy sea salt off, then he took one after me while I changed into my pajamas. Gilbert always left so much of his clothing over at my house for unknown reasons, so he had something to change into.

I was sitting on my bed reading when he came out, fresh and clothed. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, then pulled the sheets over himself.

"You're staying in here tonight?"

"...do you mind?" He looked up at me, most likely expecting rejection.

"Well, no, I was just wondering."

I closed the book and took off my glasses, placing both safely on the nightstand before slipping underneath the sheets as well. Pausing for a moment, I turned to face him, pulling a "now what?" expression.

He hugs my waist, pulling us together. I blinked, then wrapped my arms around his sides. I could feel his heart beating against my chest, and he could probably feel mine.

"Well, good night Gilbert." I leaned up to place a tender kiss on his lips.

"Gute nacht, Roderich." He says, and I noted it was the first time today that he called me by my actual name, not that silly nickname. He kisses me as well, but I could feel passion behind it, so I let it carry on longer. His tongue cautiously slides along my bottom lip, and I gave it entry, bringing one hand up to touch his cheek. After a slow, loving battle with my tongue, he pulls away.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his chest, feeling him lean against my head as I brought my arm around him again.

"I'm sorry for messing with you earlier, but I really love you Roddy. A lot."

I smiled. "I...know, Gilbert. And I love you too."

He hugs me tighter, and we both fell into sleep.

* * *

Heh, so I went from a humorous chapter, to a smutty one, and finished off with fluff. Fantastic.

Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean don't review~!

Reviews on this fic just might encourage me to write more stories~


End file.
